Twisted Turn of Events
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto would never ever in a million years say he’s afraid of the dark. [YuuGaku]


**Title: **Twisted Turn of Events  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - YuushiGakuto

**Summary: **Mukahi Gakuto would never ever in a million years say he's afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note: **I've been itching to do a (good) fanfiction of these two, ever since my weird parody one-shot. So, I'm hoping this one will be a cute, fluffy little story with a bit of humor and fun. 'Sides, Gakuto's definitely going to be a fun character to write.

**.Startofsomething**

"Oh, man," Gakuto groaned, picking himself up off his bed. He stumbled listlessly onto the carpeted floor and waited for the purple dots dancing before his eyes to disappear. After his eyesight cleared, he glanced to the clock on his desktop and scowled. It was two in the morning currently, and he had been trying to get to sleep for three hours now. He had, apparently, been restless and couldn't even keep his eyes closed for more than fifteen minutes.

Sighing in exasperation, Gakuto walked over to his door and stepped out into the dark hall. A glass of water sounded pretty good right now. Deciding he just needed to relax a little bit and have something to drink, he strolled down the pitch-black hall, cat-like eyes adjusting to the dark eventually.

Blinking in the absent of light, Gakuto regulated his breathing and told himself that no, nothing weird was going on right now. Stepping down the sturdy stairs, his hand lightly trailed upon the railing, eyes attached to the steps under his feet. Soon enough, his bare foot touched the cool wood of the living room before he walked into the immaculate kitchen, fingers running softly against the wall.

Deciding not to turn on the light, Gakuto shuffled to a cupboard and pulled out a small glass. He headed to the sink and held the glass under the faucet, running the filtered water and catching it in his glass. Securing the cup in his hand, the redhead turned around and leaned against the edge of the sink, bringing the spotless glass to his lips. He felt the cool breeze hit his back from the open window. Swallowing the clean liquid, a sudden sound met the boy's ears.

"What was that?" were the words that escaped his lips as his head snapped to the open window. Calming his nerves, he thought to himself that there was nothing and it was just the sound of something dumb outside. Assured by that thought, he finished his glass of water and placed it quietly in the sink. Turning to walk out of the kitchen, he heard that strange sound again. It remotely reminded him of claws scraping at patches of grass and dirt. Startled, he scurried out of the kitchen and leaned against a wall in the living room to catch his breath.

Leaning against the wall, the sound of claws against the wood flooring caught his attention and he furiously sought out any figure in the living room. Silently as possible, he ran upon a few steps before a loud creak froze him to the spot. Whatever was in his house knew where he was now, most definitely. Yet, instead of running to his room, he slowly and cautiously took the last few steps to the top of the staircase. Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, but desperately trying to tell himself it was nothing to worry about, he reached his room and shut the door soundly behind him.

Falling lifelessly on the bed in the corner, his face was cushioned in the fluffy pillow. Lifting his head off the object, a slender arm reached out to grab the cell phone situated on his desktop. With one arm shoved under the pillow and his legs sprawled on the bed, he pressed his ear against the pillow and looked through his contacts with his other hand. Finding the correct person, and not caring in the least if he woke the other up, he initiated the call and put the phone up to his ear.

After quite a few rings, he heard a groggy and slightly irritated voice answer the form, "Yes?" the other asked through the phone.

Gakuto would've sniggered if he weren't so close to death. Well, not close to death, but there was definitely something trying to kill him. "Yuushi, there's something with claws in my house." He whispered carefully into the receiver, inwardly wincing for how utterly childish he sounded. But, this was Yuushi; hopefully, his doubles partner wouldn't care.

"Gakuto, I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"No, really, there's something trying to kill me."

"Stop being ridiculous and get some sleep, we have school in a few hours."

"I can't sleep when something's out to get me, Yuushi!"

An audible sigh was heard through the cell, "And what do you propose I do about this _monster_?"

"..." Gakuto thought for a second, "...Kill it?"

Oshitari groaned, "Go to bed, Gakuto." And the line was disconnected.

"Hmph. It'll be all your fault when I'm dead tomorrow morning," he said into the phone before roughly placing it back on his desktop and shoving his pouting face into the pillow. "Meanie Yuushi. Didn't even say goodnight."

**.Endofstupidity**

**Author's Note: **Hahaha! I've gone mentally unstable and I'm writing weird things that have no plot line. And whenever I want them to turn out nice and cute, they never do that! Nooooooo! Please, calm my distressed soul with a review.


End file.
